


Parties and Porchcrawlers

by cosmicviscera, Sweetlil_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Feels, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slightly - Freeform, frat party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicviscera/pseuds/cosmicviscera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlil_Angel/pseuds/Sweetlil_Angel
Summary: Lance's college life is going to shit so when Hunk invites him to a house party somewhere a ways away from his stress at school, of course he accepts. He just didn't expect to run into his ex...oh and a hot emo guy.





	Parties and Porchcrawlers

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i (cosmic) havent written anything in a wHILE so pls forgive if its jank lol thank u very much  
> i hope u enjoy this as much as i am writing it,, also its like 12 am (excuses excuses :<) forgive my spelling pls thaank you!
> 
> this chapter's song is everything is fine by teen suicide.  
> 

 

Lance stared blankly up at the ceiling of his dorm room, bleary eyes barely focusing on the Sherlock Holmes water-stain. His body felt like it weighed a thousand more pounds than usual and he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed to turn out the light - so he lay there, feeling like nothing and too much all at once. 

Nothing could ever go right, could it? It would always, inevitably go wrong in the end. His friends didn’t care, his exes were all dead to him and his family felt a million miles away in Havana. He tried to bury his face in his hands but they were too heavy, too heavy. He wanted to cry and the lump got stuck in his throat, his eyes burned but nothing came out and if he couldn't even fucking  _ cry _ correctly, how could he be a goddamn marine biologist? He wanted to set fire to all the expensive textbooks on his cluttered desk and  _ eat the ashes _ just to show ‘em who’s boss. It’s not like he could read them, anyway. Words all became colours and meshed together in his head and he was so behind he thought of ending it then and there, several times.

Lotor wasn’t helping him. This was...what? The seventh time they’d broken up? It was killing him slowly but he just kept running back to his lies and petty revenges. He couldn’t help it...when had anyone ever truly loved him like that? It was Lance who kept cutting it off, because Lotor was possessive and argumentative and  _ whiny as all hell.  _ He legitimately complained about him studying for tests and sleeping early on school nights. Everything was a come-on to him, every call a booty call and Lance was sick of the way he used him and tossed him the next morning like an  _ object _ . It was over. For good this time. He hoped he could make good on that.

Something tinny started ringing in his ear and it took him entirely too long to process that it was his phone. He summoned the willpower of one million suns (“maximum... _ effort _ ”)and reached under his pillow to press ‘answer’.

“...Lance? What the fuck, dude, at least say something.” Hunk. His best friend...or at least he liked to think. When was the last time he was there for him when everything was going to shit and he felt like eating his own hands? He just gushed on and on about Shay, or his amazing culinary classes, or...or…

“...ver by the statue of Prof. Zarkon...can you hear me?”

“Yeah! Yeah - party, right? Be right there.”

“‘Kay. Bring Fun Lance with you, alright?” Hunk laughed at his own joke. Of course he’d noticed Lance’s crumbling mental state but he didn’t know how to approach it, or to approach it at all. His bestie had put up so many damn walls he was basically living in a Denial Castle with a moat of the tears he kept trying to pretend were his allergies...in October. He heard Lance’s small, faraway laugh and felt faintly relieved.

“I’ll see you in a bit, Hunk,” he mumbled and hung up.  _ Fun Lance  _ was dead - but he could live again. He  _ would  _ live again. Fuck Lotor and his band of bitches, Lance was going to  _ live _ .

***

He pulled his old Toyota onto Dream St., the home of the ‘Castle of Lions’, which was just another too-large frat house in a too-large town. The street was packed chock-a-block with no spaces to be found so he parked the next street over, his eyes glazed as he glanced at the time. Midnight - right on time.

The bass thumped hard in his chest, strobe lights inviting him to the dancefloor with their neon allure, the throng of moving, sweaty, foreign bodies, moving together and apart, crashing like drunken waves of the human condition.

“Shit,” Lance murmured and closed the door behind him. There were shoes at the entrance but he felt like it wasn’t the best idea to go in barefoot. Someone crashed into him. He made a small sound of protest, unheard over the loud music, and looked up at them.

“Lancey, baby!” Hunk shouted. Sweat plastered his dark hair to his forehead and his dark yellow polo to his body. He wrapped his big arms around Lance, effectively crushing his ribs, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek that smelled suspiciously of porchcrawlers. “You took like...forever!”

“I was here in, like, fifteen minutes.”

“For. E. Ver.” He gave him a sloppy grin and turned him toward the makeshift bar that stood across the packed dance floor-cum-living-room. “Get me a drink, pleeease? Allura won’t give me any more…”

“She’s a very good person.”

"Pleeeease?"

"Urgh. Fine."

"YES! Get me a blowjob!"

"Don't say that ever again."

He eyed the bartender. She was lean and had clear mocha skin Lance was immediately envious of. He couldn’t see her eyes from here but he could see her platinum blonde bun bobbing up and down as she prepared drinks for those sober enough to stand on their own. He sighed and shrugged Hunk off, making his way to the bartender with no major accidents.

“Hey, beautiful,” He said loud enough for her to hear. She glanced up at him, rolling her eyes she straightened up and faced him. “Are you Allura?” He put on his best dazzling smile; she seemed unfazed.

“ That’s me. What’ll it be?” Lance may have done a small double-take. She had a british accent...in Minnesota? Her piercing blue eyes brought him back into the moment. 

“Uh, a blowjob and one tequila sunrise...please.” He stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck at her scrutiny.

“The blowjob isn’t for that Hunk guy, is it?”

“Uh…”

“I cut him off a while ago, sorry.” She didn't sound very apologetic. She turned her back to him and he stared back at the floor. A couple was sucking face in the corner and the heat was getting oppressive in his jacket. He was suddenly very uncomfortable. He didn't want to be here, getting shots, trying to pretend like everything was fine when it so obviously wasn’t. He didn't want to be getting Hunk drinks or ignoring the pointed stare of a shadow he thought was Acxa but couldn’t really see because of the shitty lighting. He wanted to go home.  _ Home _ -home.

“Lance?” A cold chill ran up and down his spine and settled into a sick feeling in his stomach. Goddamnit, thanks a lot, universe. Great timing there, God.

“Oh! Lotor!” He turned around and plastered a totally fake smile on his face oh god it was so bad play cool, play cool. “I didn’t see you there.”

Lotor looked a bit...flustered. His long pale blonde hair was messily swept to one side and sticking up on one side like he’d crawled out of bed. Or out of a ditch. 

“Didn't think I’d see you here, Lance,” he smiled, totally fake. Gosh was his that obvious too? Better stop. “Doesn’t seem like your...scene.”

Huh. “And what is my ‘scene’?” Sure, he sounded defensive, but who did he think he was coming up to him after three months of radio silence? Telling Lance about himself like he  _ knew _ him.

“Tequila sunrise?” Allura called and Lance turned around without another word, his face burning. He knocked back his drink. 

“What do you mean by that?” Lance murmured, barely audible over the sound of someone smashing a window with their whole entire body and the ensuing cheers.

“You know... _ fun _ places,” Lotor didn't seem to notice his ex go rigid. “Thought you’d rather study your  _ fish _ than have fun. Guess I was wrong, so…” He leaned in close, his breath dangerously close to Lace’s ear. His chest was thuming and not because of the bass, his heart was crashing against his ribs. He wanted to hit something and at this rate it was most likely going to be Lotor's stupid face. “Don’t you wanna have some  _ real  _ fun? With me?”

“Are you fucking serious?!” Lance edged away from him, momentarily gaining Allura’s attention before she pointedly looked away, sensing it was none of her business.

“What?”

“You don’t even know you’re doing it do you? Is that all you ever think about? This is why we broke up! This and about a million other things I know you’ll deny to the day you die so what’s the point?” He threw his hands up in exasperation, nearly punching a poor drunk girl in the face. “You know what? Fuck you, Lotor. We’re through.”

Lotor looked like he genuinely didn't believe that he was being rejected. Lance ignored the stupid look on his bedraggled face and ordered three mores shots. Allura raised her eyebrows and gave him a concerned look but he did not need that now or ever.

_ Fun Lance _ .

Another one down the hatch.

**_Fun Lance._ **

**Author's Note:**

> whoops


End file.
